espritdairfandomcom-20200213-history
Biography
Overview Reformed in June 2016, Esprit D’Air is a DIY and self-signed rock and metal band consisting of Kai on vocals and guitar, Ellis on bass and Daishi on drums. Style Their sound is unique and fresh, bringing together hard-hitting aggression with melodic interludes and blistering guitar solos. The band has received critical acclaim from their charismatic live shows in various countries, and their song ‘Shizuku’ was the first song in the J-rock genre to appear on the video game Rock Band 3. The band is not seeking a major record label but instead, follow a strong DIY ethos and produce everything themselves to be as self-sufficient as possible. Consequently, they record, mix and master their own releases in their own home recording studio and produce the artwork themselves. Current Activity Esprit D’Air will be touring in February 2018 to celebrate the release of their upcoming album, Constellations. Their new album is due to be released digitally on 30 June 2017 and hitting the shelves of retail stores a week after. History Between 2010 and 2013, Esprit D'Air had a very brief and inconsistent line-up throughout. It was not until 2016 that they had become more well-known and released music consistently since. 2010 - 2011 Originally formed in 2010, the line-up consisted of Yosh (vocals), Kai (guitar), Ellis (bass), Daishi (drums) and Yuki (guitar). The band released their first EP, Deai in October 2010. In 2011, Yuki left the band leaving Esprit D'Air as a four-piece. 2012 In 2012, Esprit D'Air released two singles, 'The Hunter' and 'Shizuku' both went onto becoming cult favorites and the band finally began to make a name for themselves and continued touring in the UK and Spain. Unfortunately, Yosh left the band at the end of 2012 as he returned to Tokyo. By 2013, Shizuku became the first Japanese-language song to ever appear in the videogame Rock Band 3 for Xbox360. In April 2013, Esprit D'Air announced their new line-up with an additional two members, Coma and Hakuren. Although the band managed to perform a few shows in the UK with this new five-piece lineup, they never released any recordings of themselves. Coma went back to Tokyo in 2013 and Esprit D'Air shortly disbanded without any announcements. 2016 - Present On June 29, 2016, Esprit D'Air posted a mysterious video on their Facebook, YouTube, and Twitter after three years of silence and exactly four years after their last single, 'Shizuku'. The video simply said, "Esprit D'Air Returns". It was announced shortly after that they booked a show at Hyper Japan, London on July, 16th. Since then, Esprit D'Air have completely rebranded themselves as a three-piece with Kai (guitarist, now vocalist too), Ellis (bass) and Daishi (drums). Later in the year, Esprit D'Air released their first single, 'Rebirth' in four years and had an exclusive premiere on JROCKNEWS.com. In April 2017, Esprit D'Air released their second single, 'Guiding Light' which premiered on TeamRock.com. It was announced that their album, Constellations would release in June. In June 2017, Esprit D'Air released their full-length album ''Constellations ''and the band began to become increasingly well-known worldwide. In August 2017, Esprit D'Air released their third single in this line-up, entitled 'Ignition'.